Souvenirs et Déclaration
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Un soir après un concert, Shuichi se met à penser à son couple.   OS/OOC/Yuki x Shuichi


**Titre : Souvenirs et déclaration**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : Yuki x Shuichi**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent à Maki Murakami. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Un premier petit très petit OS sur Gravitation**

**** S'il vous plait, ne pas taper l'auteur pour cette niaiserie ^^**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**

* * *

**

**Notes : **C'est une petite histoire que j'avais en tête. Il est très certainement possible que je me sois inspirée d'histoire déjà présente, mais pour le contenu, le style et l'histoire, de toute façon vous verrez, sont de moi. Probablement un type d'histoire assez récurrente.

* * *

**Bonne Lecture**

Ce soir là, quand Shuichi rentra chez lui après un concert tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était _« enfin ! »_. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas chaumé ! Il était littéralement épuisé, lessivé. Cette tournée pour le nouvel album des "Bad Luck" avait été mouvementée et longue. Avec Hiro et Fujisaki, ils avaient enchainé villes sur villes sous l'œil et les armes affutées de leur manager K.

Il alla rapidement prendre une boisson fraiche au frais avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche apaisante, puis commença à errer dans l'appartement attendant son écrivain blond.

L'appartement était dans l'obscurité, hormis la lumière diffuse de la lune qui passait au travers de l'immense baie vitrée du salon. Une ambiance froide régnait dans l'appartement vide. Tout était sans vie si bien que Shuichi frissonna, légèrement refroidi. Il alluma une lampe sur une table à côté du canapé et alla fouiller dans un petit meuble ou était rassemblé quelques affaires à lui pour en ressortir un album photo qu'il observa un moment tout en s'installant par terre contre le canapé.

C'était un album particulier pour lui. En effet, pour la première fois il avait fait quelque chose en dehors de la famille Shindo, hormis sa carrière bien entendue. Cet album là, était spécial et avait été crée afin de ressembler à n'importe quelle famille d'aujourd'hui. Cet album signifiait que Yuki était dorénavant sa famille. Ce bien matériel avait été une étape pour Shuichi car elle les liait lui et son romancier dans ce cadre intimiste.

C'était son trésor. Le seul bien, excepté le romancier lui-même, qui pouvait lui remonter le moral en cas de forte déprime ou simplement qu'il aimait feuilleter dans un moment de nostalgie comme ce soir.

Il commença à l'ouvrir et le parcourut attentivement, regardant avec une certaine émotion les photographies qui défilaient, les rassemblant son amour et lui. Beaucoup d'évènements photographiés défilèrent sous ses yeux.

Il repensa alors, au début laborieux de sa relation avec le blond, même si encore actuellement celle-ci restait encore plus ou moins étrange et loin de pouvoir être qualifiée de stable.

Les premiers moments de joie.

Sa déclaration enflammée sur scène ou il l'avait déclaré comme sien devant tout son public.

Sa joie, lorsqu'il lui avait tenu tête lors de l'annonce du mariage de Yuki avec Ayaka-san.

Son premier rendez-vous avec son blond à la fête foraine.

Mais aussi les peines et les doutes bien tapis dans le cœur du blond qu'il fallut traverser.

Le passé trouble de Yuki ne le quittant pas.

Lorsque l'écrivain le quitta en s'envolant vers New York.

Malgré tout, Shuichi se disait que leur couple reposait sur de solides bases et leur lien n'étaient pas feint comme certains autres couples qu'il avait pu apercevoir. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de hauts et de bas en si peu de temps. Bon il faut avouer pas mal de bas, avec le caractère grognon de son petit-ami, mais quels souvenirs !

Shuichi sentait ses yeux s'humidifier de secondes en secondes en repensant à tout ça, pourtant il refusait de pleurer… ce n'était pas le moment… pas encore. Il avait à voir une dernière chose avant.

Il se rapprocha, rampant à quatre pattes, vers le meuble TV et en sortit un petit boitier. Comme l'album, il prit quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir et de regarder son contenu.

Il sortit alors la cassette et la mit dans le magnétoscope avant d'enclencher le mode lecture.

Il s'agissait du concert ou les "Nittle Grasper" avaient chanté la chanson écrite par Yuki. Véritable déclaration d'amour de l'homme de sa vie pour lui. Le premier cadeau de l'écrivain et le plus magnifique qu'il est (jamais) reçu. Il se souvenait de ce fort moment riche en émotion. Il s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait senti qu'il était aimé d'un amour magnifique, certes pas comme lui en le collant et rabâchant toujours la même chose encore et encore, mais sublime, discret et fort. Il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait lui déclarer ce jour là : que lui Shindo Shuichi était devenu sa lumière parmi les ténèbres.

C'est alors en entendant cette magnifique composition, qu'il autorisa, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses émotions comme il était, à verser les larmes maintenues prisonnières jusqu'à présent. Elles se mirent à glisser le long de son visage pour arriver sur jusqu'au menton et se détacher pour mourir sur le sol froid de l'appartement.

Il savait que Yuki n'était pas homme à s'exprimer facilement à l'oral, comme lui. Le romancier préférait de loin, s'exprimait sur la feuille couchant alors toutes ses pensées, ses sentiments, son état d'âme. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec cette chanson dont il écoutait les paroles.

C'est le moment que choisit Yuki pour rentrer à son tour chez lui après avoir finit l'une des conférences les plus longue et les plus ennuyeuse du monde. Il frissonnait encore en pensant à tous ces regards qu'il avait du essuyé sur sa personne. Même s'il y était habitué depuis longtemps, cela faisait néanmoins toujours aussi peur.

Il entendit du bruit venant du salon et s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible pour découvrir assis par terre au bord du canapé son chanteur. Etonné par la scène devant lui, il ne put dire un mot. Il l'observait depuis le chambranle de la porte pleurant comme un enfant en regardant la cassette. Il s'aperçut alors que la chanson qui chamboulait tant le chanteur se trouvait être celle qu'il avait écrit pour lui. Un sourire tendre vint alors naître sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il marchait silencieusement vers le rose, s'approchant doucement et finalement attendrit et ému lui aussi par le jeune homme qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça rapprochant leurs corps, partageant tous les deux cet instant.

Shuichi se détendit dès lors qu'il se trouva dans les bras de son écrivain et laissa encore plus les larmes coulait sur son visage. Le trop plein d'émotion ayant eut raison de lui, il déclara seulement une seule fois, contrairement à son habitude, et ce de la manière la plus touchante possible, voulant montrer à son blond combien cela le combler qu'il puisse le choisir lui et personne d'autre :

- Je t'aime Yuki.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur couple, sa déclaration trouva un écho :

- Je t'aime Shuichi.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier OS de Gravitation. Assez soft et guimauve, non ? **


End file.
